All You Need is Love (JLA: KOR Episode)
All You Need is Love is the 20th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan *** Kyle Rayner ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El *** Krypto the Superdog ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira Supporting Characters * Lois Lane * Star Sapphire Corps ** Aga'po ** Gi'ata ** Ruby the Red Fox ** Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey Villains * Vandal Savage ** Ur-Force Androids * Sinestro Corps ** Amon-Sur (first appearance) ** Arkillo ** Sinestro Other Characters * Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves (picture only) * Thunderers of Qward Summary The Justice League battles against a swarm of alien androids unleashed by Vandal Savage with the Ur-Forge, a powerful device built by the Weaponers of Qward, and stop the Sinestro Corps from using it to wipe out Sector 2814. But when even the Sinestro Corps are unable to control the weapon, Star Sapphire devices a plan to save the day, but she will need help from Lois Lane, Black Canary, Supergirl and Stargirl to do so. Plot Vandal Savage is leading a group of H.I.V.E. mercenaries to attack a defenseless village in search of an scientist present in there. But before the terrorists can do any harm to even the youngest of them, they are interrupted and foiled by Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Stargirl, who defeat them all before blasting Savage away to the oceans and handing the remaining soldiers over to the authorities. The citizens praise their two saviors, who perform their victory ritual (they dance in the air while Rayner's ring and Stargirl's Staff conjure Hard-Light Constructs based on fireworks), which Queen Aga'po and Carol Ferris (who are watching them from Zamaron) watch happily and Savage is disgusted of. Just then, he spots an unknown artifact floating in the sea and grins ambitiously over it. Stargirl eventually visits the Star Sapphire Corps' home-planet of Zamaron, where she joins Queen Aga'po, Gi'ata, Carol Ferris, Lois Lane, Supergirl, Black Canary and Esperanza Del Rey for a friendly tea party as they discuss about their relationships with their lovers. Meanwhile, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Geo-Force, Green Arrow and Aya are working to analyse an unknown alien metal they found in the village Rayner and Stargirl fought H.I.V.E., which Aya concludes that it is part of the Ur-Forge, an ancient super-weapon of great power forged by the Weaponers of Qward with the capabilities of reanimating damaged and dead technology. Suddenly, the metal transforms one of the computers into a mindless robotic monster, forcing the heroes to destroy it and the metal. Becoming aware of the damage the device will do, specially if it falls on wrong hands, the Leaguers exact to find the Ur-Forge and destroy it. But before they can go to Qward, they are alerted by Aya that the device is being guarded by the Sinestro Corps and one of the fragments is in the hands of Vandal Savage. After they make it into Qward, the group formulates a plan and strategy to reach the Ur-Forge without getting caught by Sinestro and his forces. With help from Rayner and some of the Thunderers who are freed by Wonder Woman from their brainwashing, they manage to reach the edge of the base and find the Ur-Forge. Just as they formulate a way to destroy the device, however, the heroes are ambushed by Sinestro and his Corps, who are preparing to use the device to attack and destroy Sector 2814, and a battle issues. On the middle of the chaos, Savage also sneaks through Sinestro's fortress and programs the Ur-Forge to reanimate the destroyed robots (including some replicas of the Manhunters) and orders them to attack both the Leaguers and the Sinestro Corps, who are rendered unable to control it. Learning of the situation in Qward, Carol suggests on idea to help the heroes: the Power of the Honorary Sapphires. Though she agrees with Carol's idea, Aga'po advises that the Power of the Honorary Sapphires only works with the aid of women who know about True Love. Carol properly recruits Lois, Supergirl, Black Canary and Stargirl (whose loved ones are present in the fight against the Ur-Forge's Androids) and guides them to the Star Sapphire Central Battery, where each of them is instructed into approaching the Corps' guardian entity the Predator and tell it about the man she loves (Lois for Superman, Supergirl for Geo-Force, Black Canary for Green Arrow and finally, as Carol properly deduced and confirmed sometime ago''My Prince'', Stargirl for Kyle Rayner). Then, Carol, Aga'po, Gi'ata and Esperanza quote the Star Sapphire Oath, unleashing Zamaron Gems which grant the four with special Zamaron Armors with Star Sapphire Power. They head into Qward and join the fight against the Ur-Forge's machines, enabling Jordan and Rayner to combine their Rings' power to destroy the device, disabling the machines. Sinestro is angered by this, but is pleased to know the heroes managed to avoid as much damage as possible in Qward. The Justice League returns to the Watchtower, where they enjoy themselves as Vandal Savage reacts displeased with the failure of his plan, but assures himself that next time it will be "flawless". Kyle and Courtney are later shown performing another dance in the air while performing Firework-based constructs (just like they did in the village after defeating Savage), to the others' fascination and joy. Voice Cast * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent, Star Sapphire Power Rings * Sam Riegel as Kyle Rayner * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Oliver * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Jennifer Hale as Gi'ata * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Aga'po * Phil Morris as Vandal Savage * Troy Baker as Sinestro * Robin Atkin Downes as Arkillo Note * The title is a reference to the 1967 single song performed by the English rock band the Beatles. * During her transformation into a Honorary Sapphire, Lois takes the appearance of a winged amazon, indicating that she is in fact Half-Amazon and Half-Thanagarian. References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao